


Birthday Boys Get Spoiled

by ilovelocust



Series: General Shiro AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, M/M, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: It's Keith's Birthday! He would like to spend it curled up with his lover, just enjoying being together, but General Shiro has put together a surprise for him. He's very keen on Keith going through with his present. Even with Keith being less than enthusiastic.





	Birthday Boys Get Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, this thing turned out long. Freaking hard trying to write someone under the influence but still for the most part there.
> 
> Anyways, this is the fic I’ve been talking about, where we get to see what happens when Shiro sets up play around making Keith happy. 99% of the time these sessions are about Shiro. This is Shiro’s idea of making it about Keith. Lots of smut in this one. Enjoy!

When Shiro had told him he had a surprise for Keith’s birthday. He’d been hoping that meant he’d get some alone time and personal attention from his lover. They’d been so busy lately, running here and there, that at night Shiro was passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He understood. He’d been exhausted too, but that didn’t make him miss Shiro’s slow kisses any less.

Those hopes where dashed when Shiro pressed a little orange pill into his hand. It didn’t look like pain medication or anti-biotics, so there went all the innocent explanations, “What is it?” Keith asked with a small frown. He wasn’t pouting just because it looked like Shiro was starting a game on his Birthday instead of cuddling and soft touches like he wanted…He wasn’t.

“Something to help you relax and feel good,” Shiro says, smiling with obvious excitement. Whatever he had planned, he was eager to share. Didn’t really make up for the disappointment, but if this was how Shiro wanted to celebrate his birthday, well it really was a small price to pay to make his lover happy. Keith sighs, and tosses the pill into his mouth, swallowing it dry. Shiro crawls over to him on the mattress and gives him a small kiss, “Good boy,” Shiro whispers between them, before going back for a deeper kiss. Maybe Keith’s half of the kiss starts out a little passive, a little less than enthusiastic because he’s unhappy with Shiro right now and wants him to know it, but Shiro knows just how to make him forget.

One arm around his waist holding him close, another in his hair tilting his head back for Shiro’s mouth. Patient lips against his own, willing to wait until the right moment to push for more. Keith parts his lips and Shiro’s tongue slips in. Tasting him, coaxing him to open further. Give Shiro free reign to claim him. Keith lets him. Let’s Shiro take his time until he’s completely satisfied. Pulling away with one last tug of teeth on his lower lip.

Keith’s eyes flutter open and Shiro chuckles, “Your pupils are blown, baby. Do you feel it?” He does. His head has that pleasant almost drunk buzz. Where his worries slip away, and anything that comes to mind feels like the right thing to say. His skin does feels a little too warm, but his muscles are loose. Like how they get before sleep, when all his limbs lose the tightness of the day and he could collapse into any odd position with comfort. Keith nods his head a little jerkily. Coordination the first thing to go, “Mmmm, good,” Shiro hums, “Let’s get you ready then.”

Shiro tugs at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head with his dubious help. The fabric isn’t the softest in the Empire, but right now it feels almost abrasive. Everything feels more in fact. Like he could tell apart the individual whirls on Shiro’s fingers if he just tried hard enough. He tries to, while Shiro unbuttons his pants, but he’s not very successful, “What are you thinking about so deeply, sweetheart?” Shiro asks, tugging his underwear down his hips to join the rest of his clothes on the floor.

Keith’s head feels heavy but he lifts it to look at Shiro, “Everything feels so…so,” Much? Great? What does it feel like? The word he’s looking for eludes him, slipping into the vast unknowns of his mind.

Shiro sits back against the headboard and pulls Keith’s back up against his chest, bracketing him with his legs, “Sensitive? Sharp? Like you’re hyper aware of ever touch?” Shiro suggests, hugging him close and pressing a tickling kiss to the crook of his neck.

“Yesss, that,” Keith sighs, letting his head flop to the side, baring more of his skin for Shiro’s attention. If only they could spend the rest of the night like this, this would be the best birthday he could remember. Shiro could even continue to keep his clothes on, and Keith would be happy, as long as they were together.

“You ready for your present?” Shiro’s hot breath ghosts across his ear, breaking the dreamy illusion of peace. Keith pouts. Turning his face away from Shiro. His pride feels far away right now, carted off on the effects of the drug. If his actions are childish, he can’t say he cares. It’s his birthday. He doesn’t want to play a game, “Oh, don’t be like that, baby. You’ll enjoy this,” Shiro takes his chin and turns his head back. Nuzzling against his cheek. Keith pushes into it. Shiro’s skin on his feels good, like love in a touch, “I arranged it just for you. I promise you’ll like it.” He doesn’t want to say no, but he doesn’t want to agree either. The problem without an answer. When Keith’s silent for too long, Shiro bumps noses with him, “Please, give them a chance. For me?” He asks.

Shiro really wants him to do this, and he’s going to keep at this until he gets an answer. Even with the dreamy feeling in his head, pushing him to just demand what he wants, he knows there can only ever be one answer. Keith drops his eyes, “Okay,” He whispers.

Shiro’s smiles at him, and he feels a small one of his own returning without meaning to. Shiro’s happy, and that’s a reward all of it own. Shiro hugs him tight, before pressing the button to summon their guests for the night.

He knows what he’s expecting. Shiro has a type when it comes to guests. He likes them big and burly. Preferably soldiers, with evidence of their violent pasts scarred across their bodies. Dwarfing Keith and making him look small and breakable by contrast. Shiro likes them to be able to pick him up and manhandle him into any position he wants to see with ease. He’s accepted that he’s always going to seem tiny compared to his bed partners. That’s just Shiro’s preference, and honestly, big isn’t exactly a turn off for him.

The guests tonight look nothing like the ones Shiro likes. They are ethereal things of beauty and grace. Thin and lithe, with big expressive unmasked eyes. Soft bodies from their plush lips to their artist’s fingers. Dressed not in the uniform of a soldier, but the silky see through drapes of a creature trained for the bedroom. Perfectly androgynous and identical except for the pleasing pale blue skin of one and soft green of the other. Small, shorter than even himself, these guests weren’t chosen for the appearance of dominating him.

“See, I told you this was just for you,” Shiro says smugly, bumping Keith with his forehead. No, these two definitely aren’t for Shiro, “Green, Blue,” Shiro addresses their guests, “This is my precious birthday boy,” Shiro squeezes his hip as if to emphasize his ownership, and maybe his gut feels a little warm at being referred to as precious. Even if it isn’t the fiercest term of affection, “You two are going to show him a very good time.”

There is a chirping sound from their guests that he thinks is an acknowledgment, then they are approaching with a grace that Keith only nears when practicing with his blade. Green crawls into his lap as Blue presses against his side. The fog in his mind, makes everything sharper and harder to parse at the same time. The silks of their clothes are smooth and pleasantly cool against his overly warm flesh. Long fingers dance across the skin of his upper torso, tracing the dips between his muscles as pretty pale eyes watch his face for a reaction.

This, this isn’t the sort of thing that happens during games. Guests don’t take their time. Guests are in a hurry to get to the main event. Mostly they don’t even stretch him, Shiro has Keith do that before they arrive, but these two are showing no interest in his ass, or even his cock for that matter. This isn’t how things go. Keith turns his head, tries to look back at Shiro for assurance that this is what is supposed to be happening.

Green catches his chin, turns him back to face them, before cooing and capturing his lips. They don’t kiss like Shiro. Still confident, still soft, but more like a dance between two than possessive love. He’s drawn in. Tongue coaxed out to taste the almost sweet sugary flavor of the Green’s mouth. He’s pulled under. Lost to the current of their attention. Four hands continue to wander his body. Blue explores his neck. Tiny kisses, laving tongue, and the soft scrape of teeth. Seeing what Keith likes best as they work their way up his neck to his jaw, then the lobe of his ear. A wet bite, teeth tugging on his lobe, and Keith shivers.

Hands slip behind his back, pulling him up and away from the rough texture of Shiro’s shirt. Making room for Blue to slip behind him, separating him from the touch of his real lover. Keith breaks Green’s kiss with a whine, “Shiro,” Keith calls for him. Tries to wiggle around enough to see or at least touch the one he really wants. Green and Blue are everywhere, cooing and stopping him from looking behind. He’s clumsy unable to force his way out from between them. Shiro, he wants Shiro. Keith snarls, and suddenly their is a strong hand on his chin forcing his head to the side so he can see where Shiro is kneeling beside him, “Calm down, I’m right here,” Shiro, the fight goes out of him, relaxing back into the guests hold, “I’m not going anywhere.” Was that what he was worried about? It’s so hard to think clearly, “Just giving your presents more room to work.” Shiro says, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips, “Now relax, baby. They are going to make you feel so good, and I’m going to be right beside you the entire time.”

Shiro presses Keith’s head back against Blue’s shoulder, and Blue begins to rub their cheek along his throat like a pet seeking affection. It’s soothing. Shiro’s hand leaves his face, and Green takes that as their cue to move. They don’t go back for his lips, instead kissing down his chest and across his pecs. Keith gasps as a wet tongue elicits the first true spark of pleasure of the night. Green suckles at his nipple, working tongue and lips until the little nub peaks. Teeth bite down on the sensitive flesh, and Keith arches. It feels..so..Good. The teeth let go, and Keith collapses back panting. Green goes back to suckling. He can’t help pushing into their mouth. The feeling is so much better than he remembers it being. He wants more.

Green gives him all he can handle, switching to his other nipple, but continuing to rub the first between finger and thumb. His dick responds to the attention laved on his nipples. Rising tall and proud, as he moans for more. He doesn’t even care when he hears Shiro chuckle as he humps the air. Green moving out of the way and Blue holding his wrists. They wring out every ounce of pleasure they can from his chest.

He thinks it’s mercy at first when Blue moves from behind him so he can be pressed down to the mattress. Blue plays much softer with his nipples, occasionally giving them breaks to explore other skin. Green kisses down to his belly button and then begins to follow his happy trail. His cock is leaking, begging to be touched, but he should have known better. Teasing is the name of this game. At the last moment, Green’s mouth diverts. Moving to suck on the crease between his thigh and crotch. Keith whines, closing his eyes and shaking his head at being denied. It wouldn’t take much, just a little attention and he knows he could come. A big hand pets his hair, and Keith opens his eyes to see Shiro smiling fondly down at him. Just like he said he would be, “Patience, baby. They’ll give you your release, and it will be all the sweeter for having waited.” So easy for him to say, he’s not being played with.

Small yet surprisingly strong hand lift his hips high in the air, leaving only his shoulder blades to touch the mattress. Green licks the skin right below his balls before dragging their tongue down his perineum. What? What are they doing? Keith freezes when the wet tongue slides over his rim, and squeaks when green presses their lips right against his hole and pushes their tongue inside. His eyes must be the size of saucers. He’s been fucked by so many things in his time with Shiro. Toys, vines, dicks of every different shape and size, but this is the first time something with taste buds has been shoved in there.

If Green’s disgusted, they don’t show it. Completely pre-occupied in their task of working him open. It doesn’t feel that great at first, not like the attention to his nipples does, but Green’s tongue is long. Each thrust goes a little deeper, explores a little more of his inner walls, and it’s not long until they find that spot. A spark of pleasure shoots up his spine, as Keith’s toes curl, fingers digging into the sheets. Once found, Green doesn’t stop massaging his prostate. Pressing up against it again and again, as Keith shakes and cries out. Fingers work their way into his hole alongside side the tongue. Adding the feeling of being stretched to the rest of the sensations, and then Keith is drowning.

Lost to a sea of touch. Sounds cease to make sense. Blue and Green play his body like an instrument. Plucking his chords, building his pleasure into something almost painful in how much it’s not enough. He needs someone to touch his cock. Wrap a hand around his shaft and pump until he splatters all over his chest and face. He’s aching with his need for release.

Then suddenly Green’s tongue is gone. Keith keens. Blue’s pulling away from his chest, and his hips are lowered back down. He feels dizzy with the loss. Confused and panting, not ready for this to end. He needs more not less. It takes him a moment to register that he’s staring up at Shiro’s face, “Hey baby,” Shiro pushes Keith’s hair off his sweaty forehead, “You look pretty wound up. You think you’re ready to be fucked now?” Fucked, that means the end right? When someone will finally touch his dick and give him release.

Keith nods his head frantically, “Please, Shiro. God please, please, I need it.” He’s babbling, but can’t care. He needs the teasing to end. He needs to. He needs.

“Okay, okay, shhhh, baby,” Shiro shushes, “No need for that. You don’t have to beg, not tonight.” Shiro pulls away and Keith whines, reaching out for him but getting nothing but air, “That’s your cue. Fuck my pretty boy until he can’t see straight.”

Hands are pulling him back up to sitting. He’s not, he’s not supporting his own weight anymore, but that’s okay, because Blue is shuffling behind him giving him someone to lean on. There are hands under his knees and he’s being lifted, legs spread wide. He sees a flash of purple under him, between his legs, then Blue and Green are cooing again, as he’s lowered down. Something hard is pressing against his loose hole, slipping in with ease. Blue’s dick. Not thick enough to even slow his descent as he slides down all the way to its base. Blue bounces him a couple time all the way to the tip and back down, as Keith’s own cock bobs in the air, an angry red. He can’t even relieve himself, someone bats his hands away every time he tries to touch.

Keith whimpers, half way to a sob. It’s not enough. It’s not even close to enough. If something doesn’t change soon, he’s going to start crying from sheer want.

A hand in his hair, Keith’s being directed to look in front of him. Green’s pushing their silks aside. Revealing a slit at their crotch. Something purple peeks out, and as he watches, a purple dick just a little smaller than his own slips free. He’s so slow. He doesn’t understand, even as Green’s shuffling forward and he’s being lifted all the way off Blue’s dick. He’s bracketed in on both sides.

Something is happening below him, but he can’t see. He’s being lowered back down, and oh god, there is two of them. Keith gasps, his head falling limply forward, as his hole stretches around two cock heads. His rim burns. The good kind of burn. The kind that tells him he’s taking something deliciously big.

He doesn’t slide or bounce anymore. Wrapped oh so tight around the two, he only moves because they move him. Pushing him down until he’s swallows them both, before pulling him up to where just their heads are still inside, then slamming him back down. They fuck him just like Shiro told them to.

Keith’s crying out, borderline yelling on each thrust. His dick leaving a streak of pre-cum on Green’s stomach, where just the head is getting some blessed friction. His processing is shot. The pleasure in his gut coiling tighter. He’s so damn close. Just a little more and he can come.

Then his head’s being yanked back, and Shiro’s lips are on his. A big rough hand is wrapping around his cock. One tug is all it takes, and Keith is screaming as he comes. All the building pleasure snapping free, setting his nerves alight. A wave rushing through him, washing away anything that isn’t bliss. Keith’s muscles pull tight, then he utterly collapses.

He’s panting like a Yupper after a race when he’s pulled off Blue and Green’s cocks. The feeling of them sliding out is almost too much, everything too sensitive. Anything more would have hurt. Shiro’s leaning back against the headboard, tucking Keith close, and letting him snuggle against his chest in his fading afterglow.

Keith wrinkles his nose when Shiro wipes his cum streaked hand on Keith’s bare thigh, but a moment later, he’s crooking his finger and Blue is crawling over. He shoves Blue’s head down to Keith’s crotch, “Clean him up,” Shiro orders. Keith doesn’t even know how he feels about that, so he forgets about thinking and just watches in a post orgasm daze as Blue gives little kitten licks to his soft dick and thighs. It feels kind of good.

“Rest a bit,” Shiro murmurs, “When you’re ready, Blue and Green has some more talents that you will enjoy.” He’s not sure he’s going to be up to anything else to night, but then Shiro starts scratching his hair. Getting against his scalp just like he likes it, and Keith can’t help closing his eyes with a pleased sigh. This is okay, he likes this. Right now is just where he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, hookers and drugs are General Shiro's idea of getting Keith something he'd like. Keith's not going to regret the evening, but he wouldn't have regretted an evening curled up in bed with Shiro alone either.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, if you like any fic in this series, but don't want your username tied to problematic material. You can Kudo and comment on this fic anonymously by using an incognito window.


End file.
